Here Kitty Kitty
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: "Well I wasn't the one that lost the bet, you would think after losing to me like ten times in a row that you learn by now. But I am glad that you are stubborn because I knew that this was the only way you would ever wear something like this for me." OC/Maria One-shot FEMSLASH.. Don't like don't read simple as that.


**Pairings: OC/Maria (Maisy)**

 **Rating: M. What did you expect from a title like this?.. Just plain smut.. Don't judge me, well.. Uh.. Just read the lesbians..see you at the bottom**

 **I own nothing except for any OCs that I use and the story itself. All the other characters belongs to themselves obviously and whatever wrestling company they work for. This story is complete fiction. AU (Alternate Universe)**

 **NOTE: This is Femslash.. don't like don't read..**

 _October 29th, 2006_

"Your costume is in the bag in on the sink and you can not leave that bathroom until that costume is on, Missy..Do you understand me?" The older brunette told her sternly as Daisy only nodded her head in response to her girlfriend. Part of her was actually terrified of what outfit that Ria picked out for her to wear to the annual Halloween party. According to Maria, every year the entire roster has a giant party normally on that night and luckily it's right after the Smackdown taping for the week. This will be the first time Nicole will actually attend one of those parties since she hasn't be on the roster for even a year. The raven haired woman let out a sigh and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and looked over to the contents on the sink. "I don't hear any bag rustling!"

 _'You would think I would have learned by now not to bet with her...'_ The rookie Diva grabbed onto the bag and bit her lip, she still didn't want to see what she would be stuck wearing for an entire night in front of everyone. ' _Here goes nothing.'_ She thought to herself as she dug into the bag and grabbed the first item that her fingers touched. Pulling said item out of the plastic bag, her eyes widen at the studded leather collar that was in her grasp. The collar was pink with black leopard print pattern all around it. Nicole absolutely hated that color but at least the Rated RKO member could argue that it doesn't match because of her blue banged hair; knowing Maria she would just go buy another one that was solid pink. It sported a singular row of silver spikes that extended around the middle and the last piece was what looked to be a hot pink name tag in the shape of a heart. The hazel eyed woman eyes only narrowed, holding it up closer to her to see if the tag had any inscription on it. It did. ' _Kitty'_ It read out cursive letters, letting out a sigh she carefully set it on the sink. Shaking her head, the younger woman grabbed the next two items of inside the bag; it looked to be the bottoms and the top of the outfit. "You are kidding me.." The top was composed of nothing but fishnets and was completely see through all except bottom of the bra which was black leather with only five silver buttons in a single row across. The bottoms were similar the only part that was covered was the crotch and had three buttons in a shape of a triangle. "You have got to be kidding me, babe. I am not wearing this!" A hue of pink appeared across her cheeks, the former Diva Search woman had to be joking, right? There was no way that the brunette could wear something like this in front of all of her coworkers, she would practically be naked.

"Oh yes you are. You lost the bet and that is the costume you are going to wear, Miss Nicole so start getting undressed and put it on..all of it." Daisy heard the her girlfriend speak with a slight purr from the other side of the door. Grabbing all the other contents in the plastic bag, the brunette nibbled on her bottom lip again scanning all of what she had. Cat ears and a black cat tail, fishnet pantyhoes and fingerless gloves, the collar, this was definitely going to be a humiliating night for her. The gothic woman had thought the phase of wearing hardly anything in front of people was over, apparently not. Nicole definitely wanted to know what she did to piss her lover off so she can make sure she never did it again. As much as the younger woman hated to admit it, the bossy way that her girlfriend was speaking to her, the way that her voice would lower as she seductively purrs, it was turning her on.

"I hate this.." Nicole mumbled out to herself quietly, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and lifting it over her head and discarding it into the floor. She shook her head before slowly beginning to unbutton her jeans, and pulling them down to her ankles and kicking them over to where her shirt was. Next piece of clothing to come off was the bra which was unhooked easily and tossed elsewhere, shortly followed by her panties. Why did Maria have to make her wear this lingerie? It didn't make sense at all that the preppy brunette would want her to wear this in front of all the others. After a few minutes of standing around completely naked, she finally admitted defeat; there was no getting out of it. "I guess I can't stand here forever.. Let's get this over with." She told herself grabbing the bottoms and she slid them on with ease. "If I wanted to wear almost nothing, I would have just stayed at my old job or told Vince that I wanted to do all these bikini contents and bra and panties matches." Daisy slapped the side of face lightly a few times so she could continue putting this ridiculous thing on. Luckily for her, everything fit perfectly nothing was to tight on her and it wasn't loose; not that it really matter. The outfit was mainly composed of fishnets, she walked over toward the door whenever her eyes noticed something pink in line of sight. It was the collar. _'God damn it..'_

"Are you finished yet?" Maria asked sounding like she was losing her patentice. Daisy really didn't want to put this thing around her neck but it was in the bag so it had to be done. Well there goes what's left of her pride as the gothic woman slowly fastened it around her neck, being careful not to get her hair caught in it.

"..Okay, I am done now. Can I take this off now?"

"No, come out here and let me see you. I am sure that you look sexy." The last sentence was nothing but a seductive purr which caused Daisy's cheeks to become hot again. With one last deep breath, Daisy grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door which attracted Ria's attention. "Oh my.." The Ottawa Native purred as she made her way over toward the taller woman, whose eyes only stayed glued to the ground. "I can't believe how hot you look in this outfit."

"I can't wear this to the party.."

"I know." That was all Maria could say to her girlfriend as she slowly took steps closer, her eyes making sure to take their sweet time in eyeing the woman in front of her. The slightly older Diva had this all planned out in her head, it was really the only way to get the black haired woman to even wear anything like this. Maria finally got within inches of her girlfriend, instead of going straight for the kill, she decided that she wanted to tease for as long as she could. Ria pressed her body against hers slightly, her finger slowly trailing up Nicole's thigh which made the woman in the cat costume shiver at the touch. "If only you would have paid attention to what the bet was actually about..I never said that this costume was for the party.." Maria whispered huskily into her girlfriend's ear, which turned the taller woman on even more but it also confused Daisy because the bet was completely about the party, right.

"Huh?" Nicole slightly cocked her head as the smaller brunette only grinned deviously. At least that's what the two toned woman believed this was about not wearing almost absolutely nothing in front of her girlfriend. Maybe she was feeling insecure about her body to wear something like this, it shouldn't though, she use to be a stripper. Her and Maria have been dating a little over ten months now but she always found herself just comparing her body to Maria's, the brunette seemed to have the perfect figure while her's was questionable. "This would have been so much better on you.." Daisy mumbled while Maria just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I wasn't the one that lost the bet, you would think after losing to me like ten times in a row that you learn by now. But I am glad that you are stubborn because I knew that this was the only way you would ever wear something like this for me." That was really true, Ria has tried on several occasions to get the taller woman to wear any kind of lingerie but she constantly refuses and would argue they would only be on for a few seconds anyway so there wasn't a point to it. The brunette felt there was something more to it, her girlfriend had the body to wear anything she wanted and make it look fantastic. Maria also knew about Nicole's past occupation as a stripper down in her hometown so the black haired woman was use to wearing stuff like this. "Can you tell me why you don't like wearing anything sexy for me? I mean, it's just us... no one else is going to see it."

The way Maria sounded, Daisy knew that she unintentionally offended or upset her; she just sighed as her eyes looked toward the ground. "I.. I just don't feel pretty enough to wear them. Like I don't feel like I have as good of a body as yours, or like Candice, Torrie or any of the other girls on the roster. I know it's against my character and all but maybe that's why I am not asked to do those dumb bikini contests, the stupid Halloween contest that I won't be apart of or whatever.. not that I would anyways..well the Halloween one I probably would. But that's beside the point, whenever we are all in the locker room, I see all these girls that look so much prettier than me."

The brunette only blinked a few times, surprised by the answer that her girlfriend had just given her. She hasn't even known Daisy for a year but this doesn't seem like something she would say, it's almost out of character for her. "You know that's not true honey, the ladies might all be beautiful that's a fact.. But I have the prettiest one of them all as my girlfriend and I don't plan on giving her up anytime soon. Here me show you.." Maria cooed at the younger woman as her hands rested against Daisy's stomach and the brunette slowly stepped closer before roughly shoving the raven haired woman against the wall. Nicole let out a slight hiss as Ria decided to pin her hands down against the concrete, the brunette slowly started to plant small kisses on the side of the Rated RKO member's neck wherever she was able too, Nicole shivered at the contact. The older of the two women only continued with the kisses on her lover's neck lightly sucking and nibbling along the column of her throat. It caused Daisy to gasp out slightly while Maria's hands starting slowly making their way up the taller woman's abdomen. "You like this baby?" Not giving any kind of verbal response, the two toned woman nodded her head as she allowed the preppy brunette to continued her slow trail of kisses back up to Nicole's chin. Her fingers directed the hazel eyed Diva's head to her liking before the backstage interviewer crashed her lips against her lover. This one seemed different from all of their other kisses, Maria had this dominance that she had never showed before as she pressed her body against Daisy's. Their liplock deepened as the brunette's tongue explored the younger Diva's mouth, the sensual, passionate dance of their tongues was short lived whenever the raven haired woman attempted to wrap her arms around the green eyed woman. Breaking the kiss, her hands gripped Daisy's wrists roughly and slammed them back against the wall. "They stay there, don't move them." She ordered sternly.

"But.."

"Don't you argue with me. They stay there until I tell you to move them or else, I will cut you off. Is that understood?" It was the husky and serious tone to Maria's voice that made Daisy decided not to test what she had said. The blue banged girl nodded her head obediently as a smirk crept across Maria's lip. "That's my good pussy." A seductive purr left her lips for a brief moment before her lips latched back onto Nicole's neck while her hands slowly trailed up the older woman's toned stomach. Her teeth pierced slightly into the other Diva's pulse point which earned her a small moan, but Maria knew that it was the one of many tonight. Her lips and tongue trailed down her throat in an agonizingly slow motion while her fingers the top of the fishnets for the lingerie. "Lift your arms." It was an order that needed no further explanation and Daisy obliged her demand, Ria only planted a small kiss onto the raven haired girl's lips and proceeded to remove the top half of the ridiculous but sexy outfit. Once that was off, it landed somewhere on the floor and Maria's hands instantly traveled up to the pair of soft mounds that were now on display for her and her alone. "Put your hands back where I told you too." Ria spoke sternly, noticing that Daisy had moved them away; Nicole immediately placed them back against the wall even though the urge to touch her girlfriend was overwhelming. "Good girl." Maria cooed affectionately while her hands softly groped both of the nicely shaped breasts, her fingers playing with one of the erect buds.

The glossed lips of the brunette started to travel south, nipping and sucking occasionally on the taller woman's collarbone and finally reached her next destination. The bright green eyes stared directly into Daisy's hazel orbs as she continued with the soft kisses in between her breasts, Maria was close enough to feel the rapid heartbeat in her lover's chest, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she pants and whimpers to each one of Ria's kisses. Lust was devouring her and she was growing impatient the longer that the backstage interviewer decided to kiss everywhere but where she desired those lips to be. Nicole's hands remained on the wall whenever she felt her girlfriend's tongue slowly flick her erect nipple multiple times before taking it in her mouth. A slight moan left Daisy's lips as the brunette's mouth worked wonders that only she could, her hand making sure to pay attention to the other breast. Her lips released the sensitive bud and latched onto the other one making sure that she was playing attention to them equally, Maria's finger trailed down her lover's toned stomach and rested right at the start of the lingerie bottoms. Leaving the breasts, Ria's lips moved down Daisy's stomach leavings small kisses as she descends to her new destination. Her finger had already hooked fishnets of the bottoms and only looked back up at her girlfriend which needed no verbal instructions as she lifted her leg enough for the Diva Search woman to pulled them down Nicole's ankle and slung them onto the floor. "The rest of the outfit you are leaving on though. No arguing."

Daisy went to let out a groan but was instead turned more of a moan whenever Maria crashed her lips against the taller woman's lips. It was a feverish liplock which Maria once again made sure she remained in control as her hand caressed the younger Diva's thigh. Ria's finger moved right to the center and trailed up and down Nicole's womanhood which caused her to break the kiss. "Ri..ah..Ria." The preppy brunette's fingers teased her clit in a circular motion which made Daisy tilt her head back, Maria only nipped lightly at her jawline. "Baby.."

"My my kitty, you are completely soaked for me..." Maria cooed into the taller woman's ear as her fingers continued to tease the Rated RKO member's womanhood while her thumb brushed against her clit. "See what happens when you are a good pussy for me.." Her voice lowered to a more husky to before she started to lower down her lips and tongues going down Daisy's abdomen stopping right above her center. The older woman's green orbs shot back up at the raven haired Diva, who nibbled on her bottom lip in anticipation; Maria decided to continue toying planting a some small pecks above the wet center. Nicole parted her legs the best she could instinctively which caused Ria to smirk. The former Diva Search woman lifted up one of Daisy's legs and rested it on her shoulder so she could gain the best access that she could. Her lips planted another kiss onto Daisy's thigh and she shivered at the touch; she smirked and decided to do the same to the other thigh..

"Baby.. please.." Maria heard her girlfriend plead out between pants so that was her cue to stop the teasing. She loves whenever Daisy begs for her, it's music to her ears along with all the other cutesy noises she was going to make tonight. Nicole hissed out a moan as she felt Maria's hot and wet tongue brush against her soaked center. "Ah! Fuck!" Nicole cried out with pleasure as her girlfriend worked her oral magic on her womanhood, she continued to resist the urge to tangle her fingers into the preppy woman's lock because she would be afraid that Ria would stop if she disobeyed. "Right there.. babe.. ah.." Another moan escaped her lips as she felt the tongue go deeper into her and latching on her clit alternating between fast licks and sucking. Daisy's breath started to get shaky as older woman continued her oral assault on her center, she noticed Maria's eyes staring up at her as she took her final lick. Maria crashed her lips into the raven haired Diva allowing her to taste herself, her hand however teased Nicole's lower lips, running her finger across the opening.. "Please.."

"Such a good girl.. You want this, don't you?" Once again, Maria teased her opening as she made sure that she had a good enough hold on one of Daisy's legs so she wouldn't fall during the lovemaking.

"Please.. I want it.. fuck me.." Her girlfriend begged which was enough for the brunette to slide one of her fingers into her lower lips, her pace was slow at first allowing Daisy to get use to the penetration before speeding up her thrusts. "Ah.. Fuck.. " Another finger was added once the black haired woman was able to easy buck her hips to match the thrusting, Maria smirked hearing all the whimpers and moans that the slightly younger woman was making. She leaned in for a small kiss on Nicole's lips, adding yet another finger into her. "Fuck.. Maria.. Jesus.." Her moans were getting louder as she continued to match Ria's thrusting, Maria was hitting every spot perfectly and the backstage interviewer knew that Daisy was close to her limit. "Maria! Ah.. Fuck.. Baby.. I.." Being on cloud nine, the heel Diva wasn't able to form any sentences, Maria's fingers almost knuckle deep inside her was pure bliss she didn't know how much longer she could contain her orgasm. "I.. Ria.. Ah..-" That's when the older brunette pulled her fingers out of her lover suddenly, she sucked the juices on her fingers as the other woman looked in disbelief. "Why did you stop..?"

The brunette giggled before turning her heels and walking a few steps back; she turned around to face the taller woman that was leaning against the wall. "Well honestly kitty, you don't deserve that orgasm yet.. You haven't worked at all for me to reward you like that. Show me how much you want all this.." The tone of Ria's voice showed that it wasn't an order but more of an invitation, and Daisy would be happy to accept that. Recomposing herself and getting her legs to actually move for her, the Rated RKO Diva quickly made her way over to Maria connecting their lips together. Her hands roamed the smaller Diva's body since she was finally allowed to but she really didn't want to keep her girlfriend waiting. Their lips only parted whenever Nicole's hands tugged on the bottom of Maria's tanktop and the brunette lifted her arms up. That was tossed wherever and the newer Diva just continued with the constant amount of kisses as her hands fiddled with the hooks of the lacy, green bra which was in the way of her seeing those breasts that she loves to play with. The hooks snapped apart and the article of clothing was quickly forgotten about as Daisy's hands were eager to explore the soft mounds which made her lover release a small gasp. She nibbled, kissed and sucked on the column of Ria's throat being extra cautious not to leave any visible marks. Descending further down, her lips connecting to the smaller Diva's collarbone and Nicole's tongue trailing in between Maria's breasts. Without wasting another second, the raven haired woman took the erect piece of bronzed flesh in between her lips, her hand groping and kneading the other mound. "Mhm.." Her skilled mouth and tongue were obviously pleasing Maria, her tongue flicked across the nipple before taking it back into her mouth to suck on it some more. The attention then went to the other breast as the brunette's hands tangled in her multicolored locks, whimpers sometimes escaping her lips. "Good girl."

It was then that she had decided that she had spent enough attention on that beautiful chest and kisses started to leave down Maria's stomach and now Daisy was prevented from going any further by the jeans that the brunette was still wearing. Her hazel orbs drifted up to stare into the green eyes looking down at her as the backstage interviewer gave her nod of approval. Tugging down the zipper of the jeans, she was able to slide them down to Ria's ankle which she kicked off her feet. Nicole only had one piece of clothing left that separated her from what she wanted to taste, it was a sweet taste that her mouth never gets tired off. With a smirk, Daisy hooked the lacey top with her finger and slowly started to pull the panties down, planting small kisses each one closer than the last. Finally the raven haired woman slid them Maria's legs with assistance from her girlfriend. Now Daisy's eyes stared at the naked beauty in front of her as Ria's hands tangled into her hair, she decided not to leave her lover waiting but once she went to part the Ottawa Native's legs, she heard Ria speak. "Stop." This completely surprised Daisy who looked at Maria with confused eyes while the brunette only grinned down at her. "Stay right here." The brunette turned her heels and walked over toward the bed leaving Nicole to get the wonderful view of her lover's backside. The preppy Diva propped herself onto the edge of the bed, making sure to spread her legs so the Knoxville woman got a full view of what she wants. "Well, my little pussy.. if you want your treat you are going have to come get it." Resisting to roll her eyes, the taller woman started to rise up to her feet, "Did I say for you to get up.. no.. on your knees.. Crawl that sexy ass over to me and be a good kitty and meow for me."

"I am not going to-"

"I am in control tonight, and that's what I want you to do. Be a good pet and do what I tell you to do. Crawl to me, now kitty. Don't keep me waiting..or there is the couch in the living room with your name on it." The younger of the two women couldn't believe what her girlfriend was asking her to do, but she knew that Maria was dead serious. If Daisy didn't obey, she might not be able to charm her way back into the bed. But really, crawl on the ground and meow for her, that's a little much.. She really doesn't want to do this at all, not in the slightest. Letting out a loud sigh, the raven haired Diva got back down on her knees and placed her hands on the floor.

 _'Why am I going to do this?... Babe.. I am going to get you back for this someday.. You are lucky that I love you..Let's get this over with.'_ Nicole was thinking to herself as she slowly made her way across the carpet floor as her eyes stayed locked on Maria, who giggled at the sight in front of her. Now her knees were probably going itch and be red because of how she was dragging them slowly up and across. "Mrooow. Meow." _'This would make more sense if I was drunk.. well no because I probably wouldn't remember all of this.'_

Maria just let out a laugh as the taller woman rose back up to her knees after reaching the edge of the bed, her cheeks were a shade of pink after that. She hated humiliating herself like that but she knows good and well that Ria has her too whipped to refuse. "That's my obedient kitty. I love you, you know that. Now, don't keep me waiting." An annoyed grumble almost escaped her but luckily Nicole had succeeded in preventing it to do so, her hands wanted to touch every inch of Maria's skin, her lips wanted to kiss her all over. Daisy climbed herself onto the bed and captured the brunette's lips to her own, her hands slithered around the smaller Diva's figure.

"I love you too.. and trust me, I won't." Daisy said with her own seductive tone as her hands groped Ria's ass and lifted her up slightly to reposition them on the bed. The Gothic woman laid her down and started to make her way back down her body with small, soft kisses which caused her lover to arch her body upwards. The brunette emitted a small whimper whenever she could feel the hot breath of her lover against her wanting center.

Without wasting another second, the gothic woman ran her tongue across the already soaked womanhood. "Ah...Daisy!" The Ottawa Native moaned out once the gothic woman started flicking her tongue against her clit, her hands gripping roughly onto Daisy's hair, her nails digging into the younger Diva's scalp. The pain didn't bother Nicole because it was worth it to pleasure her girl, her finger teased her opening whenever her tongue was working on the swollen clit. "Please.. Baby..Ah!" Maria moaned out louder once her lover slid a finger into her damp heat, her finger already going as deep as they could into her, her thrusts were met by Ria's hips which bucked with each thrust. The Rated RKO member grinned adding a second finger hitting the brunette's g-spot with ease while her tongue worked it's magic also which was sending Maria almost over the edge faster than she thought. "Daisy! Daisy! Fuck! Harder!" Those were the only words that the blue banged woman understand and would do without being requested, she added a third finger, Ria got once her g-spot got hit once again. "Daisy!" There was no way the brunette could fight it any longer, she orgasm hit her hard and the juices rapidly flowed out of her, coating the younger woman's finger as well as her mouth. She allowed Maria to ride out the orgasm, her tongue licking away at whatever sweet juices it could before sitting herself up. A grinned graced her lips as she looked down at the Babyface Diva laid out of the mattress, the heel woman was proud of her work. She stayed on her knees and sucked the juices off her fingers seductively as the green eyed woman's breathing started to regulate.

Whenever she finally mustered up the energy, she sat up on bed. "Stay right here." Maria ordered before planting a small peck onto the larger woman's lips, Daisy stared at the slender Diva as she made her way over toward her luggage. The preppy brunette smirked to herself as she dug around the contents of her bags, her green eyes would glance back at the curious Heel Diva. Grabbing what she was finally looking for, she zipped the bag back up and turned around to show her lover exactly what it was. Nicole's eyes lit up in anticipation as she watched Ria get herself situation into the harness. Once everything was on, Maria smiled mischievously and slowly walked back over toward the bed. "I figured since you have been a really good girl tonight which surprises me.. That I could.. reward you." Her hands tangled roughly in her girlfriend's dark locks as Ria decided to forcefully lower her head down to the plastic green member. "Now suck.."

Daisy's eyes looked up at the brunette, a grumbled escaped her lips; it was something that she was really not use to doing. But it was the same thing that aroused her, after a few more seconds of her lover running her fingers through her hair, she decided to take the tip of the appendage between her lips. Maria grinned at the sight of her girlfriend, it wasn't their first time using toys or strap ons but it's normally in reversed fashion. It was unfamiliar territory for Nicole, who has never been with a man before, so taking a fake dick in her mouth must have been difficult to get use too but she was trying for her girlfriend. Ria continued running her fingers through the raven haired woman's hair until those hazel eyes looked up to meet hers; if she would have been a man, she would have probably been finished on the spot watching her bob her head up and down the fake member. "That's enough." A soft pop was heard with her lips detaching from the toy, Daisy awaited instructions. "Hm, what do I need to do with you?" She asked the taller woman, whose eyes only stared down at the green appendage, she let out a slight whine. A menacing grin formed across her glossy lips as the older woman twirled her finger, it only took seconds for her lover to be directly in front of her. "Turn around." Once again the younger Diva obeyed and Maria gripped her hair roughly and bent her over. Her hands roamed the backside of the Rated RKO member, groping each cheek before giving them a hard spank which caused Nicole to yelp out. "Does Kitty think she can go 'doggy'?"

"Yes..babe please.." Another whined left the hazel eyed woman's mouth as her hands gripped the bedsheets roughly impatiently awaiting that first thrust. A slight chuckle escaped her as Maria watched her lover squirm slightly but decided to end the torture, she lined the head of the toy up with the opening. "Babe.. Ineedyouinsideme.." It all came out as one jumbled mess as Maria thrusted in her center, she could feel Ria's nails digging into her skin as her thrusts started to quicken in pace. "Fuck.. Baby.." Her hips bucked to match the rhythm that her lover had set, each time feeling like there was never an end to how deep the toy could go into her. "Ah!.. Ah!" Daisy's moans were getting louder by the second and she was trying to muffle them but was failing miserably.. How these two have not been outed yet was surprising because all the moaning and screaming that they both do. "Ma-" The Heel Diva knew that her climax was rapidly approaching but the smaller of the couple pulled out before that point could be reached.

Whenever Nicole turned around to see why her lover had stopped, she spun her around and pinned her onto the bed. Planting a small kiss onto the gothic woman's lips, Maria affectionately cooed, "I prefer this position because I want to see your face whenever you cum for me."

With her legs spread and her hips rose slightly off the mattress, once again the prosthetic dick was pounded into Daisy's womanhood causing her to release a loud moan of approval. This position was probably the brunette's favorite even though it was really basic but just the sight in front of her was enough. The way that her lover's breasts bounced wildly with each thrust, she could see Daisy's chest rise and fall with every pant or accelerated breath; there was also the way that Nicole would bite onto her bottom lip to suppress her moans. "Maria! Fuck me baby! Harder!" Maria's nails dug right into her hips and pounded as rough as she could into the begging woman hitting her g-spot skillfully; the brunette knew good and well that her lover was close to her release. "Ria!" Nicole moaned out finally wrapping her legs around the backstage interviewer's waist, pulling her closer as the smaller woman continued with her rhythmic thrusting.

"Cum for me, Kitty."

Her hands tangled back into the bedsheet, her hips arched up more trying to get more of the plastic appendage inside of her. She couldn't contain it any longer but thankfully the order had already been given. "Maria!" Daisy screamed her lover's name loudly as her orgasm rushed through her entire body, it would be a surprise if no one else heard that. All her juices flowing out of her and onto the fake dick and the bedsheets, her breathing was extremely rapid, her arms wrapped around the smaller Diva's back. Ria continued with slightly slower thrusts as the seconds passed allowing Daisy to ride out the rest of her sweet release. A throaty laugh escaped her lover as Maria looked down at her, the green toy was pulled out of her. "Baby.."

"Hm?" Maria easily unfastened the harness and set it on the dresser next to bed, she really didn't want to go through the effort of cleaning the dildo up tonight. Thankfully they didn't go anywhere until closer toward the evening for RAW. Staying on top of her girlfriend, she planted a kiss onto her lips, this time she nibbled slightly onto Nicole's bottom lip. "See.. losing this time wasn't so bad; you should know not to bet with me by now. I always win."

"Yeah..yeah.. I love you." Daisy pulled Maria into another kiss, once they parted she nuzzled her head into the younger woman's chest. "Can I take all this stuff off now?"

"I love you too." Ria grinned, grabbing her girlfriend's chin and tilting her head to stare directly into her beautiful hazel eyes. "You can take everything off except the collar, sorry honey but as part of the bet.. You have to wear it all day tomorrow as well."

"But.. but.. No, everyone will give me hell for it.." Nicole whined, but was really too tired to even begin removing the rest of the lingerie.

"Sorry, next time you should be a good pussy and listen to all the stipulations of our bets and not ogling over my body."

"But the collar doesn't match my hair.." Daisy tried to object as her final attempt to get out of wearing the studded collar..

"Well.. if you really feel that way, I could always go buy some pink hair dye for you."

"Fuck.."

Maria watched the younger woman puff her cheeks out to an angry pouty face and she laid down onto the bed being sure to roll over to face away from the brunette. "Daisy, I love you so much." The smaller woman rolled over and wrapped her arms around the Gothic woman's waist, Nicole didn't protest because she is so wrapped around Ria's finger that she could never stay mad for very long. 'I love you too' was mumbled barely enough for the backstage interviewer to hear but then she realized that they needed to shower. Her body refused to move. _'It can wait until morning..plus I think Daisy is already asleep..'_ She thought to herself, closing her eyes and hopefully entering dreamland so she can relive tonight's event in her head on an endless loop.

 _October 30th, 2006_

 _Backstage at Raw.._

The show was in Moline, Illinois tonight and thankfully the couple arrived in the city last night so they were able to have a day to themselves. A day just to cuddle and watch movies together before they had to come to the arena and run over the card. One of the matches tonight was for the semifinals of the tournament which was Daisy's teammate and bestie Lita is going against Maria. It was going to be on here in a few and whoever advances to the finals will face off against Mickie at Survivor Series. Thankfully the raven haired Diva didn't have to valet for that match so she could focus on preparing for later and by later, it was the very next match on the card. There was a match that had been made between Triple H and Randy Orton and the catch was that the special guest referee was Edge. DX had been trying to cause problems both of the male members of the stable; loyalty was definitely a factor here. Would Adam stay with Randy or just go on his own and what would that mean for her and Lita? Daisy was sitting on the floor in the corner of the Diva's locker room, it was a weird spot but this was spot that Amy uses and none of the other girls were really allowed to use, being her bestie had it perks especially if you wanted to hide away. While putting on her makeup, she saw someone else sit next to her, "That collar is pretty cute, where did you get it?" The voice belonged to Ashley Massaro. Well sometimes you could sit here unnoticed apparently not right now when Nicole doesn't want to be bugged.

"Well um.." Daisy placed her finger on her chin trying to come up with a reasonable answer, the Diva Search winner had no knowledge like mostly everyone else about her and Maria's relationship. She planned to keep that a secret until Ria was comfortable with making it public. "It's-"

"Oh well maybe I have been misjudging someone because of that around her neck.." Another voice cooed into the conversation as Candice Michelle towered over both of them with a smug grin on her face, tapping her signature wand against the palm of her hand. "It seems someone is a little bit kinkier in the bedroom than I thought." She snickered which got Massaro to snap her head back to Nicole with a grin of her own.

 _'God dang it Ria...she knew abo_ ut this, didn't she?' "I hate you.." The Rated RKO member mumbled to the brunette. _'I feel like she does this for sick kicks out of doing this to me.. Candycane is really lucky that she is Maria's bestie or I would have punched her. I know what she is trying to do but still..'_

"Wait.. oh.. So Randy got you that.. oh my god, I didn't think that you guys were like that! We want details." The blonde clapped her hands together excitedly while leaning a little closer hoping that Daisy would spill the beans about it. Candice just took the liberty of taking a seat over on Nicole's right while the blonde woman remained on her left.

"There are no details to really talk about." She stated bluntly as her attention turned back toward the mirror, hoping that they would take the hint and drop the topic.

But that would never be the case as Candice reached over jerked on the collar with pulled Daisy closing to her, her hands fiddled with the nametag before a smirked graced her lips once again. "Kitty, huh? I didn't think that would be a pet name for you. It seems too girly.. but I guess maybe because you can be feisty, huh?" She purred slightly which got Ash to let out a chuckle and Daisy smacked the brunette's hand away from her. "Point taken, it's probably what I would have called you that too, Kitty.." If the younger woman didn't know the vixen for herself, she would assumed that was a flirtatious remark but it's all to get under her skin. It's just how the older woman was. Her eyes looked back to see who was in the locker room and where everyone was. Torrie Wilson was talking to Lisa Varon, otherwise known as Victoria, who was also telling some dumb story judging by the movement of her hands. Mickie was just sitting by herself, typing away on her cell phone. Melina was nowhere to found along with some of the other girls were newer to the roster.

 _'Thank god I finished my makeup.'_ "Yeah. I have to go now, I am on in a few minutes." She said basically getting up and leaving the pair of Divas to sit there by themselves. No one else really said anything to her, Mickie just gave a little wave and Torrie smiled in her direction.

Walking down the hallway, her eyes noticed someone long blonde hair and it was just who she was looking for as Edge turned to face the gothic woman. "There you are, toots." He said smugly, patting her affectionately on the head which made Daisy narrow her eyes at the Rated R Superstar. "You know that I am kidding."

"Where the heck is Orton?" Daisy asked Adam, who only shrugged shoulders at the younger woman. Letting out a sigh, the rookie Diva looked down each direction of the hallway; their match was up next and the man that was competing was nowhere to be seen. _Pa-Pa-Pa-Party!_ The sound of her girlfriend's song playing meant that the match was about to start but still no sign of Randal. Feeling arms slither around her waist, Nicole jumped instinctively and turned herself around to see her on-screen boyfriend. "Don't do that, you ass." The woman with blue bangs punched his shoulder, Randy let out a small hiss.

"Come on babe, don't be like that." He chuckled and released her from his strong grip instead the slightly older man decided to wrapped an arm around her neck. "Where did you get this thing?" Orton asked curiously as his finger hooked onto the collar. _So fuck your rules man.. So fuck your rules man.. So fuck your rules man..!_ That was obviously Lita's theme song and the one that Daisy also uses because they haven't given her some generic pop theme song yet.. Thank goodness for her.

"Ria.."

She didn't have to say anything more before Adam just laughed hysterically, boy was she going to love getting sweet revenge on her beautiful girlfriend. "Alright.. you have to be kidding right?" The blue eyed blonde asked the youngest member of the stable, Nicole just blankly stared at him. This caused both of them to laugh, Daisy just rolled her eyes. "You are that whipped, that's precious.. But I thought you wore the pants in the relationship.."

"Apparently not.." Orton added his two cents into the conversation and they both snickered once more. The brunette man's hand gripped the nametag which caused him to inch even closer to his on-screen girlfriend to look at it. A smile graced his lips as his icy blues eyes looked back up to her. "Kitty? That's cute.. I always thought you would be more of a lioness." Nicole's cheeks brightened instantly, how she is regretting making that stupid bet right now even more than what occurred last night. Her sexlife with Maria was always amazing, but she was definitely not use to being on bottom but the new dominant side to Ria did really turn her on. Just next time if it ever happens again; she would prefer not to be dressed like a cat or forced to crawl on the floor.

"I hate you both so much right now.. Candice and Ashley were already bugging the hell outta me about it."

"Oh hell no, I am not going to be involved this time. Do you know it took over three months to convince Trish that I don't 'hump your bumper' or however the hell she phrased it. Be thankful that Patricia isn't here to see that. But your secret is safe with us.. Kitty.." Orton attempted to say with a straight face but failed, this caused Daisy to release a sigh before smacking his chest. "Baby, stop being so violent."

"Fuck you.."

"No Samantha might get mad..but I appreciate the offer."

Randal always loved to push her buttons, he was such a lovable, sarcastic asshole and probably the only guy besides Adam that she was really close too. The youngest woman just wished they would lay off her sometimes. "Alright children, settle down." Edge said sternly to the on-screen which they both looked over to him with the same blank expression on their faces. "We need to go to Paul and make sure that we are aware of what's going on for the match." The three heel Superstars decided to make their way over toward the gorilla position, maybe if Daisy was lucky she would be able to talk to Maria for a brief second, maybe sneak in a small kiss for luck away from Triple H and the guys. As much as she loved her girlfriend, payback was a bitch; somehow she was going to get her revenge, of course it will be out of love.

 **AN: Oh my lord, what the hell have I done.. I have never written a smut scene with these two just because I felt like it. But man.. I am sorta glad that I did (I even hinted at a possible follow up). I was nervous (still am) about posting this because I feel like this is kinda bad maybe I am being too hard on myself because I haven't written smut at all this year. So, I guess you might be wondering where the hell this idea came from? Well the original concept was Velvet/Daisy with Velvet being the dom of the couple just to mix things up. (Obviously not in the Maisy universe) But finally that lost it's luster so I changed it to Maisy leaving Maria to be the dominant one, and I really wanted to see if I could write a more submissive Daisy. The whole lingerie and kitty concept came from an RP that I do were Daisy is actually a catgirl. And wham.. I still question what I have done, so yeah this happened. Makes you wonder what the hell they were actually betting about, hm..**

 **So this is one thing off my list of unfinished one-shots, so what do you guys what to see next.. One chapter of another Maisy two-shot or the Velvita one-shot on how they got together before BHS.**

 **And I have also been taking about getting a beta reader for myself, even though I proofread multiple times, I still miss mistakes. Also I hardly feel like my stuff is that great anymore so maybe that extra reassurance will help.. What do you guys think?**

 **If you liked the chapter and how the story is going so far.. please review, fav and/or follow. It means a lot and shows that people like what I write..**

 **#FuckItUp**

 **#PussyPower**


End file.
